Guardian Angels
by InDifferentYuki-chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi's Guadian Angels watches him while he progresses with his life and the mafia, not only the angel is very attached to the boy but she helps him along with his life and guides him through thick and thin. She isn't alone though, her other friends that are also Angels that help the other guardians with her. - Parings in future chapters-
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy! :3

I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn!

* * *

I'm Tsunayoshi's guardian angel, I recently watch how he is progressing in life. When he was little he use to always see me so I played with him, that's why he was never lonely after is father left Nana, Tsunayoshi's mom, at home. I knew he was a mafia child and one day be in the mafia but I knew that this pure hearted boy would get though all the difficulties of life.

He grew older and now can no longer see me, I wonder if he remembers me like how he use to when he was just a little kid. I know that since I'm an angel I can't interact much with my ward but still, it's lonely when you ward no longer remembers you. I watched as he got bullied, sometimes I would trip the bullies to make it seem like they tripped on thin air so Tsunayoshi could run away. No matter how much I care for the boy I knew an angel must never get attached.

When Tsunayoshi falls asleep I sing lullabies from heaven, my mother use to sang to me, to him. He's nightmares become pleasant dreams, when evil spirits come for the pure hearted soul when he gets depress I repel them back to the bottom of hell so they can't come back. I heal and make sure hes alright. My angel friends tell me I'm too attach but not once I didn't disagree, I don't care if they give me pity, all I want is to see Tsunayoshi's happy face.

One day, a Hitman called Reborn came to Tsunayoshi's door and told him he was a his tutor. I felt strange vibes from this baby and instantly knew it was a man that was cursed. I swallowed hard, I didn't want Tsunayoshi to be near this guy at all, but I knew I can't interfere with human life so I let it pass bedgingly. That total day I saw how reborn hit him and how Tsunayoshi ran out of the door with me flapping my wings to catch up to him but it wasn't that hard since flying is way fast than walking.

I watched the interaction with Tsunayoshi and his crush oddly but giggled nonetheless, reborn shot Tsunayoshi moments after making me widened my eyes. Tsunayoshi suddenly came up with his clothes ripped off yelling something about he was going to confess with his dying will. This alone made me laugh lightly, I followed Tsunayoshi and watched with interest how he didn't get hurt when he got hit my a truck.

He yelled something like go out with me Kyoko when he appeared in front of her, I slapped my hand on my face and when the bell rang I saw Kyoya walking up, his guardian angel right behind him. "hey Kuro." I spoke to make conversation, he looked at me and smirked. "Chi." he said my name but hey it's an improvement. "Sawada Tsunayoshi huh? How stupid." he spoke while watching my ward run off making me sigh. "5 words, it's an improvement." I spoke then took off after my ward.

I sighed once more as everyone was calling him nicknames as he walked down the hallway making his heart go depressed. I repealed the evil spirits once more so they could get to him, Kyoko said something about don't know when to laugh at a joke. I looked out the window and saw Kuro smirking at me before vanishing. "oh boy, Kuro is up to something." I spoke out loud. I turned around and saw Takeshi's guardian angel looking at me concerned. I smiled to make him feel a bit less concerned. He smiled back as he approached me.

"it's too bad my ward and your ward arent friends, if they were we could hang out almost everyday." my friend Toshi, Takeshi's angel said with a sigh. I nodded in agreement and then told him about what happened to my ward today only to make him stare disbelieving st me but it soon ended with a laugh. "you sure have a handful on your plate right now huh? Well same here, my ward is really not much of a happy fellow in his heart, it's filled with loneliness like Tsunayoshi but not as much though. But I do believe our wards need friends, but actually true friends." Toshi spoke making me nod in agreement once more.

"yeah, I've been with Tsunayoshi since he was born and he really needs a true friend." I spoke then we saw the some kids coming in and saying some person who we didnt even bother to remember talking about challenges my ward into a fight. I sighed loudly making Toshi giving me a reassuring hug and smile, "don't worry, I believe your ward can win this." he spoke, I only sighed once more. I really do hate Tsunayoshi fighting.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, please enjoy and thanks for liking this and reviewing it.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I couldn't help but sigh as my ward ran away, as expected, then I felt a strange presence that made me stop my follow after my kin. I turned around and only was greeted with silence, once I turned back to follow once more I saw Kuro standing in front of me. I let out a silent shriek, I didn't expect this at all. "you're crowding around here Chi." he spoke with a smirk. I sighed, "sorry..." I mumbled, when they said your ward has some similar personalities with you they werent joking one bit.

"do you know where my ward left too?" I asked somewhat hesitantly he bent over and whispered in my ear. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is that way." he whispered making my cheeks flare. "th-thank you." I spoke then dashed away to the direction he jabbed his thumb too. I reached the gym where I saw my ward looking nervously at that one person...

"HEY! CHI YOU'RE LATE!" a loud voice boomed out making my ears ring. "Oh Kira no need to be so loud!" I yelled since I couldn't hear my voice. I saw Kira, the guardian angel for the white haired guy who had bandages wrapped over his hands. Kira smiled brightly at me then clipped her teal hair out of her chestnut eyes to get a better view of my ward. "YOUR WARD BETTER WIN!"she shouted but not as loud as last time. I laughed nervously, Toshi came up with a grin on his face, "you bet Kira-chan, Tsuna is definally going to win this." he laughed and hugged me while burying his face in my shoulder.

"Are you guys a couple?" Kira asked not so loud but also serious, I blushed red and saw Toshi did the same but not a dark as me. "Hahaha, you're funny Kira-chan, sadly no, I'm not with Chi." Toshi smiled out making look to my ward who was running away now. "you can do it Tsuna!" I yelled out and fist pumped making every single angel here look at me. Toshi laughed and first pumped with me along with Kira, I saw Kuro just glare at us. "stop crowding and being loud." I heard Kuro speak. Kira glared at Kuro and then smiled, "says the one who can only speak 5 words every sentence." Kira mocked making Toshi laugh.

I gasped as Kira and Kuro started fighting so murderously, "you guys stop now!" I yelled out making them freeze in place. Kira scratched her head sheepishly while Kuro just placed his twin short swords behind his back. "Try not to be loud." Kuro spoke with a yawn. I nodded and looked at the two then a gun shot was heard as Tsunayoshi's clothes ripped off and made a very 'extreme' head butt to the wooden kendo sword and broke in splitters. "wow, thats a strong herbivore." Kuro grinned making me sigh. I'm guessing Kyoya saw Kuro when he was little and started using herbivore and carnivore like him.

I saw my ward jump on top of the guy and placed his hand in a karate chop but then started ripping his hair out while exclaiming something I didn't quite hear from my still ringing ears. Tsunayoshi ripped the guys head fully making Toshi and Kira laugh, I sniffled out a giggle. Once Tsuna's crush started talking to him he made that I'm in love face making me laugh more along with my two friends. Once it was over I felt slightly happy for Tsunayoshi he finally got praised and not being called no good anymore.

At night I couldn't help but smile as Tsunayoshi was making progress in his life, I looked over at reborn and smiled. "thank you, reborn." I spoke then started singing the song I once hear when I was little from my mom. Unknowingly for me, I didn't see the person staring at me In the shadows but I felt its presence. Once I stopped singing the person disappeared making me wonder, who was that person, I sighed and laid on the roof to watch the lovely stars and moon my beloved god made.

I took one deep breath before closing my eyes to report my summary to the angel's council.

"Oi Chi, over here!" I heard someone call me, I turned around and looked at my best friend Yui. "Yui! Hey how've you been? I haven't talked to you in forever!" I exclaimed happily making her chuckle at me, then someone hugged Yui from behind making her have a pissed off facial expression. She quickly grabbed the arm and threw the person over her and me. I watched as Toshi laughed as he flew threw the air but he landed gracefully like a cat.

"Toshi! You damn bastard, what did I tell you about hugging me!" she snapped at him making me sigh at their...one-sided argument. "now you two, good little kids needs to learn how to behave themselves especially in front of the council." a voice chuckled out at us making me snap my head and smile fondly at the said person who just spoke. "Shiro!" I exclaimed making my two best friends look at me as I glomped the man. "hello Chi." he patted my head making Yui growl. "hey, she's not a pet!" she yelled out making Toshi stop her from shooting Shiro.

"how is Kuro-kun~." he sang then tilted his head to dodge a short blade that was thrown at him. "Dont say my name Shiro." Kuro growled and glared dangerously making me squeak in surprise and tried to run to my friend but failed. Shiro simply didn't let me go making me write my will down, "dear mother, father, friends, if I don't make it out of this alive please let my friend Yui have my possessions and not the two perverts that is having a glaring war. Also Toshi, I'm sorry I took your sweets yesterday and Kira I'm sorry I broke your laptop your mom gave you also Drago, I really really hate sour things..." I mumbled out.

I could feel some hot glares on me as I kept mumbling, "sensei, I'm sorry, I never liked you at all, I just didn't want to say it out loud. Mother, I really hated how you left me behind and served demons...father...why did you try and kill me..." I kept saying but the glares became looks of concern. "Chi~ why didn't you tell us this stuff?" I heard Shiro say with a cruel smirk on, Yui grabbed me from his arms and was in front with her arms out. "Chi doesn't like sharing her bitter memories besides she only did this to make you two stop fighting. As expected from my best friend." she bragged making laugh nervously, I didn't mean to do that at all too I was just trying to make my will.

Shiro sighed lightly and threw Kuro's weapon back, he caught it with ease as Drago walked in with a tired yawn, "where is Kira-sempai?" he asked making me shrug. Once we wrote our reports down Kira came in with a high pitch yell. "GOOD MORNING!" she yelled with a bright grin on her face. I smiled at how she was, "hey Kira, good morning to you too." I spoke. Toshi laughed as Yui shook her head, "you sure are loud and happy, what happened to you Kira?" Yui spoke with a small smile.

Kira grinned, "I saw Sparky! She looked to be doing well to!" Kira exclaimed. I smiled, "I'm glad she's ok." I breathed out a sigh in relief.

* * *

Hehehe I made it obvious who the Guardian angels for to-be-Vongola-Guardians. :3

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
